A Thousand Years Together
by lilanglescrys
Summary: I thought a little more detail to their thoughts when they first met, as they reminisce years after Breaking Dawn. Read the authors note. Hope you Enjoy


_I came up with this cute little story that passed through my head while listening to the song called A Thousand Year by Christina Perri. The book doesn't really go in enough detail for my liking. Just saw the new Movie not sure how I think of it the ending kinda pissed me off but I understand why they did it that way just me being picky about continuity issues. I listened to the song for mentioned over and over as I wrote this story. It has little references to the song throughout it I do not own the song or the characters just this short little fic I wrote._

Alice remembered back to her first memory waking up from darkness not knowing anything. Suddenly she wasn't there in the woods she was next to the most beautiful Creature she has ever seen but he looked so sad. Just as quickly she saw the vision it was gone. As she regained her bearings again from the whiplash of the vision she had another one. This time it was what seemed like a family that was like her but for some reason their eyes were golden like warm honey. She stared as she saw them drinking animal blood. Just as she saw it the vision ended abruptly leaving her again feeling like she had been winded. She knew what she had to do first meet him, the beautiful pained man she had first saw, then together they would meet that family.

Slowly her life was started. She drank animal blood and started to get a handle on her visions so she could see him more. She learned about money and used her visions to make money. She watched when the Man, who she learned his name was Jasper, had his friend named Peter save a girl named Charlotte from being disposed of. They ran away together and Jasper let them facing the evil woman named Maria alone. She tortured him for a week straight. Alice wished she could have cried but she couldn't as she watched Jasper.

The vision when they would meet finally nearly knocked Alice to the ground it was so intense. They would meet at a Diner the doubt left her in that moment her felt like she had waited a thousand years to finally meet him. When finding the Diner in Philadelphia after the Great War she knew it wouldn't be long after that and it would be raining. Every rainy day Alice found herself in the diner hoping that that day was they day. Finally one rainy day Alice wore her best dress like always and went to the Diner. She greeted a couple of the other customers who were regulars. She ordered her coke soda and went to high stool at the counter that watched the door like always. Barely taking eyes off it as she hoped that today was the day she would see Jasper. Her gaze was brought down to her drink for a minute as her coke arrived.

As Alice slowly looked up she saw him her breath stopped as she watched him stand alone in the entry way only one step closer and he would be in the diner. As Jasper took the one step in he immediately felt her love and utter devotion to him completely different from what he had thought was love. She stepped closer to him trying to be brave and show him he could trust her. Suddenly any doubt he had about her was gone. He knew right then that he would love her for a thousand years and forever if she would let him.

Alice had reached him by now barely reaching his shoulder. Looking up at him she frowns and said "You've kept me waiting a long time."

Jasper looked at her and felt ashamed, every breath and hour of his existence led to this moment, He took one more step towards her. Took off his hat and looked her right in the eye which startled him for they were golden colored not like his at all. He knew that he would never leave her no matter what and said in his slow southern draw "I'm sorry, Ma'am"

Alice held out her hand slowly as he took it she felt her world was complete now that he was in it. Together they walked out and went to the edge of the city and ran together. Slowly Jasper started to adjust to Alice's life of animals. As he got the hang of it they started to look for the family she saw all those years ago but now a new man for the blond girl. Jasper had slipped up a couple of times and every time he thought Alice would leave him but she always looked at him never in disappointment and he could never feel it in her. The only emotion he could feel in her was love for him. He knew that they were going to be together forever.

They finally went to and joined the family. There they finally feel at home. They would never be apart from each other as she had seen with the Volturi. Alice looked out the window of their new home up in Alaska feeling the love from the memories. Jasper walked silently up behind Alice putting his arms around her. He bent down to whisper in her ear "I will love you for Alice for a thousand years. I know you can see I'll love you for just as long if not longer." Slowly he put his dragged his hands over her arms and waist Alice gasped as Jasper changed to mood quickly in the room. He showed her many times how much he loved her in the silent, empty house just for them to escape for a bit from the family. Lost in their bubble of happiness time had stopped staring at each other and the beauty they saw in each other.


End file.
